Our New Normal
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Blaine's sister dies in a car crash and so Kurt and Blaine must raise her two children. A set of twins, Boy and Girl. Every 3-5 chapters will be one year of time. Future Fic. Kurt and Blaine are 24.
1. Chapter 1

**Blaine's sister dies in a car crash and so Kurt and Blaine must raise two children. A set of twins, Boy and Girl. Every 3-5 chapters will be one year of time. Future Fic. The Kurt and Blaine are 24. Please R&R. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>"Drive careful, okay?" Blaine said to his sister.<p>

"I promise." Danielle said while she strapped Garret into his car seat.

Danielle walked over to Kurt, "Okay Kurt. Time to give her up?"

Kurt held Kate a little tighter. "Can't we keep her? You've already got one." Blaine and Danielle laughed.

"You know some days I think why not? But single motherhood isn't so bad."

"Not even with twin six month olds?"

"They're worth it. I love them so much."

"It helps that they're pretty cute too." Kurt said as he handed Kate over to Danielle.

"They are, aren't they?" Danielle said as she strapped in Kate.

"I'll see you guys next week." Danielle gave one last hug to Blaine and Kurt then got in her car and headed home.

* * *

><p>An hour later Kurt and Blaine were finishing cleaning the kitchen when the phone rang. Both of their hands were wet so Blaine reached over and hit the speaker button.<p>

"Hello." Blaine said.

"Hello. Is this Blaine Hummerson?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Doctor Taylor and I am calling from Memorial Hospital. Your sister Danielle Anderson was hit by a drunk driver earlier this evening."

Blaine dropped the plate into the sink with a loud crash. He looked at Kurt who had a mirror image of horror on his face.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm going to be honest, it's touch and go. If you come down to the hospital we can give you more information."

"What about the kids?"

"They have a few scraps and bruises but they're fine."

"Okay we are on our way."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine rushed to the closest nurses station. "I'm looking for my sister. She was brought in about an hour ago?"<p>

"What's the name?"

"Danielle Anderson."

One of the men standing on the other side of the counter said, "Are you Blaine?"

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Taylor. We spoke on the phone."

"How is my sister?"

"She is in surgery. There was a lot of bleeding. Even if she makes it through surgery there may be some lasting brain damage. We wont know anything for a while."

"Can we see the babies?"

"Sure. They are on the tenth floor. I'll take you."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Blaine was asleep in one of the chairs in the waiting room holding Kate who was also asleep. Kurt was sitting next to him feeding Garret.<p>

"Blaine." Kurt said nudging him awake. "Blaine the doctor is coming."

Blaine sat up in his chair. The doctor sat down across from them.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you but you sister didn't make it."

Blaine would have fallen apart right there but he looked down at the baby sleeping in his arms. She had no idea how much she had just lost. She was only a baby who needed protection.

"Are your parents coming?" The doctor asked.

"They live in Paris. They are flying in tomorrow."

"If you like we can keep the babied overnight. Give you two some time to figure things out."

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"That's not necessary." Kurt said. "We will take them tonight."

"Okay I will go get a nurse who can set you up with some baby formula, diapers and other things you will need."

"I need to call my parents." Blaine said as he got up and walked around the corner, taking out his phone.

* * *

><p>"Here are some things you will need." The nurse said as she put two diaper bags in the back of the car. "It has diapers, wipes, baby powder, formula, and burping clothes. There is also a piece of paper with a list of phone numbers to call in case you have any questions."<p>

"Thank you." Blaine said.

"You should schedule a check-up with their pediatrician in a few days."

"Alright." Kurt said.

They said one more round of "Thank You's" and then got in their car and drove home.

* * *

><p>They had finally gotten both of the babies to sleep. Blaine was sitting in front of the mirror just trying to figure it all out. He felt Kurt's arms come around his shoulders and he lost it. He fell into Kurt and started to cry. Kurt just rubbed his back feeling tears come down his face as well.<p>

"I don't know what to do. How do I make this stop hurting so bad?" Blaine asked.

"You don't. The pain is good. It means you still feel something." Kurt answered.

"How do you do it? How do you deal with losing someone so close to you? I don't understand. She was here just a few hours ago, and now she is gone."

"I know. It sounds cheesy but you just have to take it one day at a time. One day you will wake up and feel a little bit better. Things will seem a little more normal."

Kurt and Blaine walked over and lay down on the bed. Blaine put his head on Kurt's chest and Kurt stroked his hair.

"What do we do now?" Blaine said looking at the two basinets next to their bed.

"Well now we sleep. We can figure the rest out tomorrow." Kurt said. They lay in silence Kurt stroking Blaine's hair until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I hope you guys found this interesting. They next chapter will go up in the next few days. If you didn't like this chapter very much please stick with it. It will get better. Please review.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**ST**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to thank everyone for all of the story alerts I got for this story. 11 in less then 24 hours. I was so surprised and honored you would invest in this story. I would also like to thank ****sharion69** **for my one review. That was very sweet of you. So this chapter is dedicated to you for taking the time to let me know you liked it.**

**Sorry these chapters are so sad but they will get better. I promise.**

* * *

><p>It was 10am and Kurt and Blaine had been up since 6am. Blaine had talked to his editor and had gotten a 3-week extension on his book. Kurt talked to the theater director and she gave him the week off.<p>

They had told everyone they didn't want any visitors today so they were shocked and a little annoyed when the bell rang.

"I got it." Kurt said. He put Kate down in her bouncy chair and opened the door.

"Gavin hello." Kurt said.

"I'm so sorry to come by unannounced but I'm not here as Danielle's co-worker I am here as the head of her estate."

"Please come in." The three of them sat at the table with the babies in their arms.

"I know this must be hard for you to think about but we need to make some decisions. When she had the babies we sat down and wrote out a will. She has burial instructions and a list of assets. She wanted everything to go to you Blaine."

"What about the children?" Blaine asked.

"Including the children. She wanted both of you to raise them."

"Us?"

"Yes."

"Not my parents?"

"No. She was very adamant that the children be in both of your care."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I know this is a lot to take on so I can give you some time to think about what that means for the two of you."

"If theoretically we did take them, what would we have to do?"

"Well you would have to legally adopt them. Which means an interview with a social working, a house call from a social working, and 6 months of probation. The good thing is you are married, both of you have a clean criminal record, and this is explicitly what she wanted so we shouldn't have any problems with the court. The only problem that might come up is if your parents fight for custody."

"They are aloud to do that?"

"As close living relatives, yes they can fight for custody if they think they would be better parents. Then it would be up to the court to decide."

"But she wanted us."

"I know but that's not the only factor that goes into the decision. Look we are getting way ahead of ourselves. You guys need to sit down and decide if this is what you want."

"What if we didn't take them?"

"Then they would go to your parents. If they didn't want to take on the burden then they would go to the next living relative or social services."

Again they sat in silence for a moment.

"We need to talk about burial." Gavin said.

Blaine took a deep breath.

"I don't know what she wanted."

"She has it all written down. She wants to be buried in Lima. I can make all of the arraignments."

Blaine just shook his head.

"If you don't have any more questions I am going to go now. But before I do," Gavin reached into his briefcase and pulled out a sealed envelope with Blaine's name on it. "She wanted me to give this to you. I didn't read it. She said it was only for you."

Blaine took the letter and put it on the table.

"Thank you for coming." Kurt said. He got and walked Gavin out.

"Can you watch them for a moment? I should really go read the letter." Blaine asked.

"Of course." Kurt said.

Blaine put Garret back into his bouncy seat, picked up the letter, and walked into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and ran his fingers over the front of the envelope. BLAINE was written in Danielle's perfect handwriting. He took a breath then carefully opened the letter.

_Blaine,_

_If you are reading this, that means I'm gone. I know this must be a difficult time for you but I need to ask a favor. I'm sure you are asking yourself why I left you Kate and Garret. _

_I got to witness you and Kurt fall in love. That's how I know you guys can do this. You might not know it yet but that man you have is going to be an amazing father, second only to yourself. I wouldn't want my children to be raised by anyone else. You and I always saw things the same way. I want them to know how amazing the world is and how much is out there for them. I know you will teach them these things. You and Kurt are just starting your lives together and I understand this is a big favor to ask, but please consider it. _

_I'm sitting here at my desk writing this letter hoping you never read it. But if you do there is one thing I want to tell you. Don't let your career overshadow your family. It's been three months since the babies were born and I regret every second I'm not with them. Love them, play with them, and teach them right from wrong. Don't ever let yourself forget how important every moment is._

_I have a box hidden up in the addict. When they turn 16 please give the box to Kate and Garret. Tell them I loved them, and I will always be watching over them. _

_I love you,_

_Danielle _

Blaine only noticed he had started to cry when a tear hit the paper.

* * *

><p>"Thank you. Goodnight." Kurt said, and then he hung up the phone. He walked into their bedroom to start getting ready for bed. Blaine was sitting on the bed looking at the bassinets. Kate and Garret were fast asleep. Kurt walked over and quietly sat down next to Blaine and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders.<p>

"We have to keep them." Blaine said.

"I know." Kurt said.

"Do you think we are ready?" Blaine asked

"Well, I never thought I would be a dad this early or by these circumstances, but with you, I know we can do it." Kurt said as he lightly placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Gavin. He made all of the arraignments. He also got your parents a connecting flight to Ohio so they will be there tonight. We fly out tomorrow afternoon, and the service is on Friday. I called everyone they are all coming. There will be a gathering at my parent's house afterwards. I also called them and they will pick us up from the airport tomorrow night. Mom has a friend who will lend us two bassinets while we are there. Gavin is coming to finalize some details."

"Thank you so much for doing this babe. I don't think I could have made all those calls."

"I know sweetheart." Kurt said will another kiss to his forehead.

They sat looking at the babies for a few more minutes then got into bed. They had a very long week a head of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one should be pretty long. I have a 7-hour plane ride on Thursday so I should have something for you guys Thursday night or Friday morning.<strong>

**Please please please review.**

**As always thanks for reading,**

**ST**

**P.S. I have several other Klaine stories so please go check them out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Thank you again for all of the new subscribers to the story. I'm so happy you guys think this story is interesting. I got two reviews this time. Yayyyy! I hope everyone is having a good holiday vacation. As for me I leave in 24 hours for Florida where I start film school. So excited. I am going out of my mind with nothing to do so you guys get to reap the reward with a new chapter.**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt sat at the airport waiting for their flight to Ohio. They tried to keep the babies calm but Kate decided she was going to cry no matter what.<p>

"Did you try feeding her?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I did and I changed her. I don't know what she wants." Kurt said becoming annoyed.

A woman who was sitting across from them said, "Have you tried holding her to your chest?"

Kurt looked at her, "What?"

"Sit down and hold her on your shoulder, across your heart."

Kurt sat down and did what the woman said. Kate stopped crying with in seconds. "Thanks."

"She just wanted to feel your heart beat." She replied. "New parents?"

"Very new. As in less then 48 hours."

"They are very cute. What are their names?"

"This is Kate." Kurt said.

"And this is Garret." Blaine motioned to the baby he was bouncing on his knee.

"I'm Blaine by the way, and this is my husband Kurt."

"I'm Jasmine. How long have you two been married?"

"A little over a year." Kurt replied.

"Wow not long." She paused for a moment. "Are you Blaine Hummerson? The author?"

'Oh no here it comes.' Kurt thought.

"Yes." Blaine said reluctantly. He didn't hate getting recognized anymore but this was an airport with his husband and their two babies. Thankfully he was saved by the attendant. "We will now be boarding fist class passengers, first Class passengers."

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled into the driveway.<p>

Carole and Rachel rushed out of the house to greet them. Kurt thought it was more to see the babies then them, but he didn't say anything. They got out of the car, exchanged quick hugs then went to get the babies. Blaine was the first one to get a baby.

"Mom, Rachel this is Garret." Blaine said. Carole reached out her arms, and Blaine surrendered the child immediately. Resistance was futile. By that time Kurt had grabbed the other one.

"And this is Kate." Rachel grabbed her up very quickly. Carole and Rachel brought the babies into the house debating which one was cuter. The boys used the time to get their luggage and bring it into Kurt's old room. Finn and Rachel were staying in Finns old room, which meant it was a full house.

Blaine walked into the room and put his stuff down. There were two small cribs against the wall. Blaine walked over and placed his hand on one of the cribs. Kurt walked over and put his hand on top of Blaine's.

"They look exactly like the one's that Danielle has." Blaine paused, "Had. The one's Danielle had."

"Are you going to be okay with everyone here? If it would make you feel better we can go to a hotel."

"No." Blaine said and he brought Kurt into a hug. "These people were my family years before I said 'I Do'. There is nobody I want around more then our family."

* * *

><p>They went downstairs and had dinner catching up with Rachel and Finn. Rachel got the lead in the school musical, of course, and Finn was now the backup quarterback for UCLA's football team. When they finished dinner everyone piled into the family room and kept talking. They talked TV, sports, politics, all things Blaine usually spoke up about but tonight he didn't feel like adding to the conversation.<p>

"So have you guys decided what to do about the babies?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel!" Finn said.

"It's okay." Kurt replied. He looked at Blaine who gave him a nod. "Well we weren't going to say anything until after the service, but we have talked about it and they is no way we can give these two up. It's what Danielle wanted so we are going to keep them."

"That's great." Rachel said.

"I agree." Finn added.

"That's a lot of work. Are you sure your ready for it. Do you have all the things you will need?" Carole interjected.

"Well when we get back we are going to get the baby things from Danielle's and anything she didn't have we can get."

"What about school. Are you going public or privet? Who is going to watch them after school when you are at the theater and Blaine is out of town?"

"Whoa, mom. They are only 6 months old we have time to figure it al out." Kurt said.

"Excuse me I need to get something from the bedroom." Blaine got up and walked out of the room. Instead of going up stairs he turned down the hallway and went out the back door.

He walked down the porch steps, onto grass, and paced around for a minute. When he got tired he sat down on the porch step. Not long after he heard someone come outside. He figured it was Kurt, which is why he was so surprised when Burt sat down next to him holding Garret.

"How are you holding up?"

"Honestly not good. I don't think I can do this. I lost my sister and gained two kids in one day. Now I'm suppose to raises these two babies into people. I don't know what I'm dong."

"I'll let you in on a little parenting secret. No one ever knows what he or she is doing. They just wing it and hope they don't mess their kids up to bad."

"Just wing it. That's you advice? Besides I didn't have nine months to prepare or come to terms with that fact I was going to have a child."

"Here." Burt leaned over and handed Garret to Blaine. "Look into that little boys eye's. He loves you already. Your only job is to love him back. The rest will come naturally."

Blaine stared into Garret's eyes.

"And Blaine remember, you're not alone in this. I know my son, and I would like to think I know you. The two of you are going to make amazing fathers. But if you have any question, Carole and I are always here for you."

"Thank you. I don't know how much Kurt has told you about my relationship with my father but he is nothing like you. I always envied Kurt for growing up with suck an amazing and supportive father. He admires you so much. I hope to be that for my son one day."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will have all the ND members and a few Warblers. <strong>

**As always thanks for reading and please review,  
><strong>**ST**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I hit 20 story alerts. You guys are amazing. So I wanted to get this chapter out sooner but I got really sick. I hope you guys had fun ringing in the New Year.**

Blaine and Kurt woke up the next morning with many things to do. After breakfast Kurt turned to Carole. "I'm sure this is a lot to ask," he said sarcastically, "But can you watch the kids for an hours. Blaine and I have things to take care of."

"Of course." Rachel replied to everyone's laughter.

"We will watch them." Carole said.

Blaine and Kurt got ready and headed to the lawyers office. Gavin greeted them at the door and walked them into the conference room.

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

"My mom and dad are watching them."

They all sat down around the table. "So have you decided what to do about the children?"

"We are going to keep them." Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We love them so much there was never any other choice. We have to raise them."

"Great." Gavin reached down and pulled out a big folder. "I started the paper work for you last night. I need a few signatures from you."

Blaine and Kurt both signed the documents.

"Now there are a few things I need to tell you. When we all get back to New York we will need to go through Danielle's things. Anything you don't want will be sold and put into a trust that they can access on their 21st birthday. Danielle also set up college accounts for both of them. They each have $5,000 to start and if over the years you want to add more money we can do that. She also wanted me to stay with you guys as your lawyer. We signed a contract that I would be the children's lawyer until they turn 18, and by extension that also covers you. If there is ever anything you need, I'm here."

"Okay." Blaine said.

"That's all for now. I will see you tomorrow at the service." Gavin said.

"Thank you for everything." Blaine said.

"I know this seems overwhelming right now, but things will settle down soon." Gavin said.

-~o0O0o~-

Kurt and Blaine got into the car after meeting with Gavin.

"Do you mind if we just drive around for a bit?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." Kurt said taking his hand.

Blaine drove toward his old house. They parked across the street and sat in the car. It didn't look like there was anyone home.

"I bet this brings back a lot of memories." Kurt said.

"Yeah. You know, although I had a rough childhood, she made everything better somehow." Blaine said unable to say her name. "I think back and I remember times when my parents and I would fight or my dad would force me to fix cars with him even though I didn't want to, but none of that compares to the memories I have of us. Sitting in her room, talking about school. When we got older she would drive us to the movies or to see a performance. I was never able to tell her how much that meant me."

"She knows." Kurt said.

Blaine started driving again. They stopped at a park just down the street.

"When I was 10 and she was 14, she used to walk with me down here and we would play on the jungle gym. One day these older boys, they must have been 16 started to make fun of me because I was so much smaller then the other 10-year-olds. She came up and tried to get them to apologize and when they refused she up and punched on of them in the gut. Nobody picked on me after that. Not till high school at least. By then she was in college and there was nothing she could do."

Blaine drove back to Kurt's house.

-~o0O0o~-

Kurt and Blaine were laying in bed when Kurt rolled over to see Blaine and said, "One day when she was over, you went to go pick up food and we got to talking. She told me how much she regretted leaving you to go to college. She really hated herself for not being there for you. She told me she looked at every day as a chance to make it up to you."

"She did. She is the one who gave me inspiration for my second book. She knocked some sense into me when we were going through that rough time. She reminded me how everyday we have to fight to be together and that I was crazy to give that up."

There was silence for a moment. "What's tomorrow going to be like? I mean how do you say goodbye to someone you love?" Blaine asked.

"You don't. She will always be with us. I was young when my mom died but I remember sitting in the church feeling my body going through all of the motions, but nothing seemed real. It was like some kind of out of body experience. It's going to take some time to sink in and when it does you are going to want to shut everyone out. Don't. Know that I'm here for you and I love you. You have so many people around you who want to help, and we are going to need it. We can't just think of ourselves anymore. I can't do this without you." Kurt and Blaine shared a small kiss then went to sleep.

-~o0O0o~-

**I know this was a short one sorry. I am going to again shamelessly beg for reviews. **

**Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, review.**

**As always thank you for reading,  
><strong>**ST**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. So my power got turned off for about 5 hours so I had a lot of time to write. I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, I took several passes at it. I hope you like it. I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I'm so swamped in school.**

Blaine got up the next morning and tried to make it as normal a morning as possible. He had breakfast with Kurt and the family. He got the kids dressed and then got dressed himself. Kurt was right. He felt his body moving but it was like he was watching it all happen from above.

They all got into their respective cars and drove to the church. Blaine and Kurt saw that Blaine parents had already arrived. They sat in the front pew not speaking to anyone including each other.

Blaine and Kurt went to go take their seats.

"Mom, Dad." Blaine said in a flat voice.

"Blaine." They replied. This had been the extent of their relationship since they had refused to come to Blaine and Kurt's wedding.

"When this is over we need to sit down and talk about the children." Blaine's dad said.

"I though Gavin told you. We are keeping them." Blaine said.

"He did and we need to talk about that."

"There is nothing to talk about. We're keeping them and that is final."

"You don't speak to your father like that." Blaine's mother interjected.

"Can we not do this here? We're at … her funeral." Blaine said.

His parents stopped speaking and sat in stoned silence. Blaine felt a little bit better when he saw all of his friends. Wes, David, and Sebastian were there along with some other warblers. Mercedes and Sam showed up next, then Quinn and Puck, followed by Brittney and Santana. Artie and Rory came in together. Mike and Tina were the last to make it.

The pastor got up and started to speak. Blaine wasn't paying attention. Soon the Warblers and New Directions got up and sang "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry led by Kurt. Then the pastor got back up and said, "Blaine would like to say a few words."

Kurt gave him a quick squeeze of the hand as encouragement. Blaine stood at the podium look out at all of his friends. He knew he should have written something down. Nothing was coming to him. He took a breath and looked down at Kurt who was holding Kate.

"My sister was an amazing women. She was so kind, generous and had the brightest smile. It's cliché to say she brightened up the room but it's true. It's like she carried physical happiness wherever she went, and she would just pummel you with her smile and her attitude until you were as happy as she was. My sister always supported me. When you come from a place like this, it is hard to be different. She never cared who I liked or what people said about me, I was just her little brother. She always stood up for me, even when I begged her to leave it alone. She would say, 'you're my little brother which means you're my responsibility. Until you find your own, I'm your courage.' She didn't just teach me what courage means; she showed me how to truly be courageous. These traits kindness, generosity, and courage, live on through me. But they also live on through her children." Blaine looked up to the ceiling, "Sis, I hope to be an inspiration for Kate and Garret just like you were to me. One day I will tell them all about their mother and I know they will be proud. I love you, and I know you will always be with us."

He sat back down and listened to the rest of the service.

-~o0O0o~-

Back at the house Kurt and Blaine sat with all of their friends. Santana was holding Kate and Sebastian had Garret.

"So what are you going to do with the runts?" Santana said.

"Santana!" Quinn said.

"What? We were all wondering." She said.

"We are keeping them." Blaine said.

"That's a lot of responsibility." Wes said.

"You guys will do great." Tina said.

"And we are all here for you." Artie said.

"Thanks everyone. We really appreciate your support." Kurt replied.

Blaine's dad walked into the room. "Blaine we need to talk."

Blaine got up and walked out to the backyard.

"You can't keep them." Blaine's dad said.

"Danielle wanted us to have them. This is not your decision to make." Blaine said.

"We are going to ask the court not to let you." Blaine's mom said.

"We signed the paperwork yesterday. It's done."

"Children need a mother and a father. You are going to screw up those kids." Blaine's dad said raising his voice.

"Like you screwed us up. No wonder she left as soon as she turned 18. You have never accepted the fact that I'm gay, and you never forgave her for supporting me."

"She never should have encouraged you."

"She encouraged me to be who I was. While you did everything in your power to change me."

"We don't want them ending up like you."

"Me? I have a successful career, a husband who I love, and a house full of friends. I can understand why you wouldn't want that for them."

"This conversation is over."

"If you want to bring this to court fine, but just know when you lose, you will not be welcome in our house. You will never see them again." Blaine yelled as his parents walked back into the house and out the front door.

Blaine knew everyone in the house just over heard the argument. He didn't want to go back inside and face them.

Kurt looked around and saw everyone pretending like they didn't hear anything. "I should…" Kurt said as he got up to go check on Blaine.

"Let me." Rachel said. She got up and walked out side. Blaine was sitting on the bench near the fountain. She sat down without saying anything.

"What if their right? What if we do screw them up?" Blaine said.

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Look who you are talking to. I have the most amazing fathers, and I turned out…relatively normal."

Blaine laughed.

"We are all here for you."

"That's great and all but you live in LA and we live in New York."

"Well that's not going to be a problem anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I only told Finn because I didn't want to jinx it but I auditioned for a Pilot and they want to play the lead. It films in New York. So Finn and I are moving out there at the end of the month. We will be with you to help you in any way we can."

"That's amazing Rachel. I'm so happy for you."

-~o0O0o~-

A few hours' later people started to leave. Some had to catch flights back to their chosen cities, others were in town for one more day. They all said their good byes and promised to keep in touch.

Finally it was just Finn, Rachel, Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine.

"Have you guys thought about a nanny or day care?" Carole asked.

"Honestly we haven't thought much more a head of tomorrow and our plane home." Kurt said.

"Would you mind some company?" Carol asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other confused.

"I thought if it was okay with you, I would come out to New York with you tomorrow and help you till you get into a schedule."

"That would be amazing Carol. Thank you so much." Blaine said.

"What about your parents? Do you think they will take you to court?" Burt asked.

"I don't know. I think they thought that she would leave them the kids and they were surprised she didn't. It's not like they took any real time to be with them. They were in New York for two days after the babies were born only because they had business. They only came to see them once. I hate to say it but I would be surprised if they actually wanted to raise them. I think they just don't want us to have them."

**All right I hope liked it. I hope some of you are still reading this story. I am going to include links to my other Klaine stories. I promise I will have an update on all of them very soon. Thank you for being loyal readers. **

**Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Review!**

**Freshman Year NYU: .net/s/7430552/1/**

**Klaine Storybook: .net/s/7672842/1/ (I need idea's for this one.)**

**I Now Pronounce You: .net/s/7667996/1/**


End file.
